Heartless
by PyrosMarie
Summary: The marriage law has returned. Ginny Weasley is set to marry Draco Malfoy. Secrets will be revealed but maybe the one with the biggest secret is Ginny... Pairings will be D/G,LL/BZ, HG/SS and more Strong M later chapters are not for kiddies.
1. Chapter 1

Heartless

by PyrosMarie

Summary:The Marriage Law comes back. Ginny set to marry Draco. Warning:Will be extremely dark major adult themes, not for faint of heart

Chapter One

The inncessent clang of the clock pounded in his head making his headache worse. Bile rose in his throat thick and acidic as he ran to the toilet and vomited. He wretched until he started to dry heave into the bowl.

His stomach began to quiver and twist, his heartbeat pounded in his ears as he collapsed heavily onto his green silk sheets. His body felt too heavy, his skin felt tight and stretched against his muscled frame.

His head lulled to the side as he stared at his reflection in the mirror above his dresser. His normally pale skin was red with fever, his hair was dirty and sweat soaked. His eyes that were normally dark gray colored were rapidly turning pitch black.

The aching pressure of breaking bone as he opens his mouth to scream only to stare in disbelief as his canine teeth grew long and sharp. His fingers curled into themselves as he rolled into a fetal posistion

"ARRRGGGHHH"He screamed as the bones in his spine felt like they were being ripped out one by one

His screams of pain brought his mother Narcissa Malfoy into his bedchamber.

"M-Mother Help Me"Draco pleaded through an elongated mouth as patches of dark black fur began to cover his body

Narcissa covered her mouth with her hands as she watched her only child go through his own personal hell. She shuttered involentarily remembering her own phasing.

Tears filled her eyes as she watched him thrash about screaming as his body contorted knowing there was nothing she could do to help him.

She could feel her husband coming before she heard his boot heels click across the floor coming toward them.

Lucius looked haggard as he sank into the armchair, his face an unreadable mask as he watched his son.

His mouth elongated as he stood on all fours, his ears changing shape and jet black fur covered his entire form.

"Arrroooo" A long low howl sounded from his son, signaling the completion of his transformation.

His son had made it.

He was a wolf. A Lycan.

The dark wolf eyed them tiredly as he closed his eyes and let the darkness consume him.

"Luc" Narcissa breathed clapping her hands together as a smile graced her lips as she bent over the chair and kissed her mate with fever.

Lucius grinned as he broke the kiss "Everything will be alright now sweetheart"

They joined hands as Lucius rose from his seat and they walked down the hall toward their bedchamber.

* * *

><p>One Month Ago The new Minister of Magic, Pius Thicknesse, Decreed the ancient law of Matrimonium Lex or Marriage Law will be reinstated for every young Pureblood witch and wizard aged sixteen to seventeen.<p>

The home of Arthur and Molly Weasley, more commonly known as the Burrow, was abuzz with noise and laughter of children home for summer break

The youngest Weasley children Ron and Ginny were playing a game of Quidditch with Twins Fred and George Weasley, Hermoine Granger, the smartest muggle born witch they knew, and Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived.

The laughter stopped abruptly at the flock of owls that flew overhead delivering chaos to heartbroken families.

Arthur sat at his kitchen table, drumming his fingers against the scrubbed tabletop as he waited for the fate of his poor children.

Out of his seven children only Ron and Ginny were eligible for this but what disappointed Arthur most was that his own estranged son, Percy passed this law, along with those other ministry lapdogs.

Crash. The Fireplace opened onto the Floo network to expel none other than Percival Weasley out of the green flame.

Percy picked himself up off the stone floor and set about straightening his robes before straightening the glasses on the bridge of his nose before adressing his parents who stared at him in shock.

"Hello Mother. Hello Father. Glorious day, is it not?"Percy asked grinning at them as he dug into the pocket of his robes, removing a stack of parchment.

"However I am here on official Ministry buisness."He began in his most official voice

"As you already know Matrimonium Lex was passed last month. I am here to give you the good news myself. I have in my hand the names of your children's betrothed-"

"LISTEN TO YOURSELF PERCY. This is your brother and sister for Circe's sake. Perce-"Arthur yelled exasperated, his face becoming as red as what little hair he had left.

Molly clutched his hand reassuringly as she stopped a sob from escaping as she collapsed into the chair next to her husband.

Percy glared coldly at his parents

"As I was saying, I have the names of their betrothed."he said as he motioned the eavesdropping group into the room.

When everyone was seated Percy began "Ronald Billius Weasley aged 16 to wed Estella Jane Jamison aged 16 on June 15,1998."

"At least you'll have time to get to know her"

Harry consoled as a puffy eyed Hermoine nodded in agreement.

"And now the crowning achievement of our family."Percy sneered "Ginerva Molly Weasley aged 16 to wed Draconis Lucius Malfoy aged 17 on October 31,1997"

Percy's words bounced off the walls, echoing to the stunned group. Arthur's face turned puce at the mention of his enemy's family intermingling with his.

Molly looked like she was going to faint and a thud could be heard as Ron fell out of his chair onto the floor. Fred, George and Harry went to retrieve him as everyone sat as though stupified.

Molly blinked out of her trance as she helped the boys carry an unconcious Ron to the other room leaving Ginny,Percy and Arthur to talk.

"Why Percy? Why Ginny and why so bloody soon?"

Percy puffed out his chest and smiled

"Well the Malfoy's came to the Minister's office as soon as it was announced that the law was put into parlament. They wanted a good witch from a good family. And the Minister asked if I knew of any. So I humbly suggested you Ginny dear. "

"And it's soon because my son has already turned 17"came the voice of Lucius Malfoy from the fireplace through the floo network causing everyone to jump.

"Malfoy"Arthur growled at the silver head sticking out through the green flames.

"Weasley. Surely we can be civil in light of this good news. Ginevra, Draco will collect you at 9am sharp on Tuesday-"

"For what?"Ginny asked dumbly.

Lucius glared at Percy "Didn't you tell them anything Puncy?"he snarled before turning his attention back to the girl

"To live with your new family, my dear. In any matter,you may want to read the fine print Arthur "Lucius said then disappeared from sight.

Arthur sighed in defeat as he hung his head into his hands

"Well it was nice to see you. But I really must be going."said Percy as he threw floo powder into the fireplace shouting "Ministry of Magic" and disappeared with a pop.

"Oh Arthur"said Molly staring at her children through tear filled eyes.

"Is it true, what that pompous bastard said?" Arthur looked through the Ministry contract.

"Yes, the Malfoy's want a Pureblood wedding"

"A what?" Harry asked as he helped a now concious Ron sit down

"A Pureblood Wedding. Its where the bride and bridegroom live together in the same house until their wedding day. Usually accompanied by a Bride price where the groom makes an offer of some kind for the bride."said Hermoine smiling reassuringly at Ginny.

"What am I worth to them?"Ginny asked her father

"Ginny!"Molly said scandelized that her daughter would ask such a thing.

Arthur laughed at his daughter's question

"Well."He said looking at the parchment "They have paid off all of our loans. They..." Arthur stopped short cleared his throat before continuing "They also offer Two hundred thousand galleons and two Nimbus 2002 broomsticks for the Bride Price"

Molly looked at her distraught husband who hung his head in defeat to the sad faces of her children.

"Alright children. Off with you now. Go back to your game"she said shooing them to the garden before she joined Arthur at the table

"What is it dear?"Molly asked holding his hand in her shaking one

"Draco...he..phased. He believes Ginny is his mate...Thats why he chose her"Arthur looked at his wife helplessly

"We hoped none of our childen would turn but Ginny's always been special"Molly said soothingly

"But its Draco Malfoy. If he...she won't understand..." Arthur put his face in his hands as he groaned while his wife hovered over him.

Ginny walked the path over the hill from the Burrow alone, shaking off the Trio's offer for company saying she needed to be alone and they were all too happy to oblige.

Not that Ginny cared for their company, she didn't need them, she didn't need anyone.

At Hoggwarts Ginny was overshadowed by her older brothers and the Golden Trio but now as the Prince Of Slytherin's Bride. Ginny took her stroll pondering her new station...


	2. Chapter 2

Heartless

by PyrosMarie

Summary:The Marriage Law comes back. Ginny set to marry Draco. Warning:Will be extremely dark major adult themes, not for faint of heart

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

In the two days since the announcement Ginny awoke to pitying glances from the Trio but Fred and George had been supportive of their sister.

"Chin up Ginny Bean"said Fred as he kicked Ron under the table for no reason.

"Yeah if he's a prat just give him a Canary Cream."said George who'd been conspiring with his twin about their new test subject er brother-in-law.

Ginny chuckled at the image of Malfoy as a bird or his tongue rolling out of his mouth with a Ton-Tongue Toffee.

Molly Weasley was not amused

"You will do no such thing George Weasley. I may not like the Malfoys but they will be joining our family. So for Ginny's sake, be respectful." Ginny groaned and put her head in her hands trying to put the Malfoys out of her mind.

Ginny's forest green eyes shot up as the Trio made their way down to breakfast.

Hermoine, whose eyes were red from crying, spared Ginny a smile. As the boys lumbered in and sat down Ginny broke her trance and shifted her gaze to the calender..Tuesday.

It was indeed Tuesday.

Molly seemed to see Ginny's fidgeting "Ginny, dear, you should go change"

Ginny looked down at her blue moon pajamas and sighed. Her mother hardly spoke a word to her in two days.. In fact the only words Molly said to her daughter were about her appearance.

Ginny stared into the oval mirror in her cramped bedroom.

She was on the small side at only 5'4 but she was fairly pretty with pale white skin, long russet colored hair, instead of the copper color like the rest of her family, and deep green eyes.

Her hair came to the middle of her back so she rarely left it down anymore. After pulling it into a high ponytail at the top of her head that still came down to caress her shoulders, she set out the find her clothes.

Ginny chose to wear a pair of faded jeans that had a hole in the right knee and flared out at the bottom with white sneakers. She layered a plain white long sleeve shirt with a green Screaming Banshees t-shirt.

She chuckled as she thought of how many times her mum had yelled to "Turn down that awful noise" and how she'd just turn it up louder.

How her dad would work on the old Ford Angelina and she would help him fix it when she was little.

How she'd rather fight with all of her brothers then sit still for the etiquette lessons her mum tried to teach her.. Ginny closed her eyes to stop the flood of tears she felt coming.

She was not going to cry, not today and not because of Draco Malfoy. She took one last look around the room and silently said goodbye knowing she would never be here again.

"GINNY"her mother shrieked just as Ginny strolled down the stairs

"What were you doing? I've been calling you for five minutes, They will be here any second" The family and honorary family gathered in the kitchen by the fireplace.

At 9 o'clock on the dot a swift knock on the front door made Molly jump out of her seat.

Ginny gave a sigh of relief as her mother left to awnser the door, her mother was on pins and needles, actually making Ginny nervous.

Two seconds later Molly returned ushering one Draco Malfoy into the room, followed by none other than Percy Weasley.

Ginny frowned as a smell of wood and spice permeated her senses. Her eyes drank in Draco's appearance.

At 6'1 he was indeed handsome. His white blonde hair no longer gelled down was short and spiked up in different directions that gave into Draco's dark persona.

His Quidditch toned arms bulged out of the black Ramones t-shirt he paired with a pair of dark washed jeans and clean black Converse All-Star tennis shoes.

The very idea of Pureblood Malfoy in Muggle Clothes was laughable, if he didn't look so good in them.

His steel colored eyes raked over Ginny appreciatively as a smirk played upon his lips.

"Damn"Draco breathed "I was right" that snapped Ginny out of her stupor.

"Right about what?"Harry snapped.

Draco scowled at Harry as though just noticing the Trio.

"Ah Potter, I should've known."he snarled reaching into his jeans for his wand

"Right about what,Malfoy?"Harry snarled drawing his wand and the other two did the same.

"Let me see, Three idiots who will be expelled if they utter one word. Or Are you so secure as Dumbledore's pet that you'd dare to break the law" Draco growled as he shifted his gaze from the Trio to Mr and "She doesn't know?"he asked incredulously.

Molly bit her lip as Arthur awnsered softly "No, we never told her"

Draco closed his eyes for a moment "Well that's bloody well perfect." he sighed

"Well isn't she something Draco"asked Percy like an eager puppy looking for a bone.

"Sod off Percy"said Ginny through clenched teeth

"Well said"said the twins in unison as Arthur's face turned red in anger

"Enough."he said as he turned to Draco

"Take care of my daughter, Malfoy"he said as he took Ginny's hand and placed it in Draco's larger one.

"Send your mother my regards"said Molly as Draco nodded to them both.

Draco lifted Ginny off the floor until she was leaning against his body, her feet rested on top of his.

He locked his arms around her waist, keeping her still as she started to squirm, her finger burying themselves into the fabric of his shirt.

Percy stood behind them with Ginny's trunk in hand then with a pop he was gone.

"Hold on tight"Draco whispered into her ear as he waved his fingertips causing a bright white light to engulf them.

Ginny screamed as a water like sensation filled her ears and her skin started burning like it was on fire as they started spinning faster and faster until they fell to the stone floor with a thud...

* * *

><p>"Ugh"Draco groaned as he opened his eyes. He stared at the crisp white ceiling a moment before he realized he was in his bedroom laying on his king sized four poster bed.<p>

The softness of the mattress defiantly felt better than a cold stone floor.

He covered his eyes with his hand as he heard the large oak door groan as it opened and high heeled footsteps clicked across the floor to the other side of the bed.

"She fell out of the wormhole and unto the floor,Mistress"came the high pitched voice of Chloe, his mother's house elf.

"Poor dear"came Narcissa's voice causing Draco to turn toward the sound.

His mother rang out a washcloth in a water basin as she carefully cleaned the sweat and a small amount of blood from Ginny's face.

The thin red line on her cheek slowly disappeared as Narcissa ran the cloth over the cut muttering under her breath.

Ginny groaned as she opened her eyes to meet the blue eyes of a beautiful blonde woman.

A warm motherly smile graced Narcissa's lips as she lifted the washcloth off her brow.

"How are you feeling" Narcissa's warm tone filled with concern for her young charge.

"I'm a little dizzy"she said as she tried to sit up only to have Narcissa place a restraining hand on her chest, pushing her back on the bed.

"Draconis, your father wishes to see you in his study" Narcissa said her voice surprisingly calm causing Ginny to turn toward the sag in the bed as Draco sat up and nodded.

"I'm sorry Gin"he said kissing her forehead, his lips cool against her fevered skin, then he left the room as Chloe entered carrying a steaming bowl.

Narcissa took the bowl from the house elf then dismissed her with a wave of her hand.

"Open"Narcissa demanded leaving no room for argument as she hovered the spoonful of chicken broth to Ginny's mouth.

"I could throttle Draco for taking you through a wormhole...he knows better.."she muttered absentmindedly as she filled the spoon again.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Draco walked briskly into Lucius's study only to find his father sitting behind his desk running his fingers over the bullwhip on the desk.<p>

"You wanted to see me, Sir?" he asked as Lucius's steel grey eyes met his own

"You know why I wanted to see you, Draco."he said as Draco groaned but pulled his t-shirt over his head.

Draco leaned his hands over the cool marble top of the desk leaving his back exposed.

Few scars covered the taut skin but the few that did were well deserved in his father's opinion.

"Bite"said Lucius placing a stiff bit of leather between the boys teeth.

Lucius raised the whip and with a Crack it gave an angry line of red across his back as Draco bit hard on the leather in his mouth.

"You screwed up boy" CRACK "To take that girl" Crack "through a wormhole" CRACK "Could've killed you both" CRACK "Then were would you be?"CRACK.

Draco's breathing grew labored as the leather fell from his mouth causing him to grit his teeth. "Dead" Draco awnsered with a smirk.

CRACK "Don't be a smart arse." CRACK CRACK.

Lucius dropped the whip as the boy fell to his knees "Remember this"said Lucius as he kicked Draco's bloodied back with his boot causing blood to splatter the wall.

Draco's vision blurred as Boxer, one of the house elfs came in with bandages and a jar of salve.

"What do you want?'Lucius snapped at it "Mistress sent Boxer for Master Draco" it said fearfully as it covered its ears watching the master.

"At least you didn't scream like a woman."Lucius growled roughly at his son who still lay on the floor.

"Well what are you standing there for? Tend to him"he snapped at the house elf as he stalked out of the office. Draco hissed as the salve and water washcloth hit his back.

The house elf made quick work of his wounds and bandaged his broken body. Draco limped back to his room with Boxer's help, grateful to find his mother gone and Ginny already asleep.

Draco pulled back the black coverlet carefully so as not to wake his girl and laid on his stomach praying sleep would come soon and take his mind off the pain.


	3. Chapter 3

Heartless

by PyrosMarie

Summary:The Marriage Law comes back. Ginny set to marry Draco. Warning:Will be extremely dark major adult themes, not for faint of heart

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter related. All belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

Lucius Malfoy swore as he sat in a chair by the fireplace, his cold grey eyes staring intently into the flames which were a bright blue due to an earlier spell.

His long slim finger enclosed tightly around the tumbler.

Her footsteps were soft as she sank into the plush, blue, velvet Edwardian arm chair opposite her husband.

Her beautiful face was wet with tears as she gazed into the flames, not daring to look at her husband.

Lucius sighed as he set down his glass on the side table, he reached out his hand placed it on top of hers and gave a reassuring squeeze.

"It had to be done. We could've lost both of them, you know. That son of yours has no brains when it comes to that girl"

Narcissa gave her husband a wistful smile "Like someone else I know"she said then cleared her throat

"How long do you think it will be before he claims her?" Lucius smiled, his luminous white teeth flashing in the firelight showing a barely noticeable set of sharp pearl fangs.

"Soon enough." Narcissa smiled sadly "Hear me out, Luc?" at her husband's nod she continued "I would like to Molly and Arthur for lunch tomorrow-" Lucius slammed his drink on the table

"No. Absolutely not. You feel bad for the girl because she does not know what she is but that is not our fault."His wife bit her lip to keep it from trembling as tears filled her ocean blue eyes.

He hated Molly and Arthur Weasley, nitwits, once great wizards and good friends of theirs who'd been brainwashed by muggle lover, blood traitors.

"Cissa, they're not who they once were. However it was downright stupid of them not to tell Ginevra of her heritage. Leaving it up to us to tell her of her other form.-"

Narcissa interrupted his rant "and we have to do it fast...she's in heat"

Lucius picked up the tumbler and threw it into the fireplace, its contents splashing against the marble, sweet smelling Cognac and blood.

"Damn you Albus Dumbledore, damn you to hell"

* * *

><p>Ginny awoke to the feeling of something wet coating her fingertips.<p>

As her hazy vision cleared she stared at the wet red goo. Blood.

Her dark green eyes widened in shock as she stared at the blood trail from the sheets to the gauze wrapped back of Draco Malfoy.

His steady breathing caused a small amount of blood to trickle from the bandage when he exhaled.

Ginny crawled to his side as her curiosity got the better of her.

Long,thin angry red lines marred the top half of his back, the blood soaked bottom half no doubt boasted of deeper gashes.

A whimper escaped his lips as she carefully ran a finger over one of the exposed lines, she wanted to take away his pain and protect him from anything harming him.

_What?_ Ginny thought _This is Draco Bloody Malfoy, I don't want to protect him, I don't want to be anywhere near him. He's mean, rude, obnoxious...though he looks kind of like a puppy right now, all cute and cuddly_.

A loud cough broke Ginny from her rant as she found herself nose to nose with a glaring Draco.

"Let's get one thing straight Weasley. I am not cute and cuddly. Handsome, yes. Dashing, charming, good looking, et cetera" Ginny looked thoroughly confused as Draco groaned as he stood from the bed and strode to his chest of drawers.

"How did you know that? What dark magic is this?"she shrieked as she scrambled off the bed taking hold of his arm forcing him to face her.

His smirk giving away nothing. "This is insane. I'm in a house full of mind reading Death Eaters"

Draco's eyes turned the color of obsidian as his smirk turned into a scowl.

His hands shot out as he shoved her roughly into the wall, his hand encircling her throat and tightened its grip.

A snarl escaped his lips as she tried to break free of his hold "You may be my mate but I will be damned if I will let you disrespect anyone in this family with your slander."he said as he used his other hand to cup her cheek

"If you behave, we won't have problems. Disobey me and this will seem like child's play"

Ginny jerked her head and trapped his thumb that was hovering over her lips between her teeth and bit down, hard.

Blood poured into her mouth as Draco jerked his bloody digit away and backhanded her causing her to cry out in surprise as her head hit the wall with a crack.

She sank down on her knees and slumped forward holding her bruised face.

Draco sank to her level and held her face tightly in his hand

"Did you like that? The taste of my blood in your mouth?"he hissed running his thumb under her bottom lip. "I don't want to hurt you, and I won't. Unless you do something to warrant it or ask me to hurt you"he muttered cheekily

Ginny looked perplexed "Why would I... You are disgusting"she shrieked as she backed away from him and scrambled to her feet

"Disgusting? Why? Just because I like my pleasure with a little pain"he asked as he trapped her against the wall.

"Scared little Gryffindor?" Ginny scowled at him

"Better a Gryffindor than a slimy Slytherin"she snapped causing Draco to chuckle

"For now." seeing her look for more of an explanation he continued

"Mummy and Daddy liked to keep you in the dark about a lot. Hmm well after the first years get sorted there will be a re-sorting for all pure blood witches and wizards. Come to think about that, your oaf of a brother may end up in Hufflepuff where he clearly belongs"

Ginny's face turned red as a beet as her arm flew and she slapped Draco across the face as hard as she could...It barely made his head turn but left a red hand print that was rapidly disappearing to pale white skin.

Now that his face was unblemished it was his eyes that changed from ice blue to pure unmistakeable black.

A growl escaped his throat as his mouth opened to reveal pure white fangs.

Ginny couldn't move her legs, she tried to move,to run but her legs felt glued to the spot.

Ginny felt a farmilier heat spread from her thighs as she watched Draco pace trying to get back in control.

Darkness rolled off his form in waves as the scars on his back sealed themselves and disappeared before her eyes.

He frightened her but this this animal in him excited her.

He turned his head as his dark eyes glazed over in lust...he knew it too.

"Pretty little mate"he muttered as he stalked toward her, his arms outstretched and quickly covering with light patches of black hair, his hands were deformed almost paw shaped with thin long black nails.

His face was elongated to a muzzle and his ears were pointed as he crouched on all fours.

A growl rumbled in his chest like thunder as a white glow surrounded his form. In a flash the monster was gone and in its place was a beautiful black wolf, though much larger than your average wolf.

He padded up to Ginny who was still in her shocked position.

His long pink tongue licked her fingertips to get her attention. She bent down and ran her hand down his thick grey fur as his tongue licked her cheeks

"_Mine_" the thought popped in her head in Draco's voice as she scratched his almost white ears. "So this is the big secret? Is this what my parents didn't tell me?"she voiced causing wolf-Draco to snort

The heavy wood door opened with a bang against the stone wall as Narcissa and Lucius ran in in a panic.

Narcissa rushed to Ginny's side and pulled her away from her sons form while she visually inspected the girl for injuries.

"I'm alright. Really-"

"Your foolish is what you are, girl"Lucius snapped causing Draco to growl at his father.

"If he attacked you. You would not have been able to defend yourself from him. What if he chose to rut you? You'd be pregnant right now."Lucius gave a snide laugh

Draco returned to his human form and crossed his arms over his chest

"I wouldn't have hurt her"he defended as he walked to his wardrobe causing Ginny to look away from his nude form.

"Are you positive? Tell me Draco, what were you thinking when you were near her?"Lucius asked crossing his arms across his chest, a smug smile across his lips.

"Mate her"he mumbled looking down in embarrassment.

"Exactly as I thought"he said as he turned toward Ginny "Did you know Arthur and I used to be friends?"

Ginny who was sitting on the bed with Narcissa looked shocked "What?"

Lucius gave her a ghost of a smile "Yes we were best friends in fact. As were Narcissa and Molly, but your parents have forgotten the old ways. What kept wizards strong."

"Like killing anyone who is not pureblood"Ginny snapped causing Lucius to hold up his hands

"Only in extreme cases. But this is a conversation for another day. We are Lycans or werewolves,if you will"

"Werewolves? Like Professor Lupin?"

"No. Lycans are quite different from 'werewolves'. As you've seen we can be mistaken for actual wolves but we are larger than wolves. We are a pretty rare breed with unimaginable magic. It is usually one child from every pure blood family that is Lycan. Then those who are scower the world for their mate. The one who is the Yin to their Yang, their opposite and equal"

He gave Narcissa a small smile and a wink before continuing

"You will transform within three days if your scent is any indication" he said as he sank onto the couch next to a fully clothed Draco as Ginny's questions began.

"How do you know that I am a lycan?"Ginny asked testing the word on her tongue

Draco stood up and walked over to the end of the bed Ginny was on. He knelt so he could stare into her eyes as he ghosted his hand to hers, letting Ginny see a gold glimmer in between their hands.

His hand touched hers causing electric shocks to flow through her body. He brought his other hand to her neck and brought her lips to his.

When his lips touched hers her body felt like it was on fire, like he was oxygen and she needed his every breath.

He nibbled on her bottom lip as there tongues deuled before Draco was flung back against a wall.

Draco growled at his father who had muttered a wandless magic spell to push him away from his mate.

"T-Thats how I know"Draco said as he took a deep breath to calm himself

Ginny blushed and looked at the floor trying to calm her nerves before looking at Narcissa who smiled at her warmly

"If you and my parents were friends then why do you hate each other now?"she asked

Narcissa looked apprehensively at Lucius who closed his eyes momentarily and groaned "We hate who they've become. They act like being who they are is beneath them"

Ginny closed her eyes, her parents, her kind loving parents were definitely not who she thought they were.

Ginny felt herself being pulled into strong arms as she was smushed against a wall of muscle. She breathed in Draco's scent and felt clarity in her confusion.

POP. A house elf wearing a pillowcase timidly entered the room "Master. Dinner is served"

Draco turned to his father while keeping his arms around her "Father if its alright. We'll eat together in my suite"

Lucius smiled and nodded as he ushered Narcissa out of the room.


End file.
